Phantom meets Plumber
by Nicktendo Squad
Summary: Danny's vision started to fade. He tried to fight it, but he could barely stay awake any longer. "Sam..." He said his last word, as he was consumed by darkness. The last thing he heard was, "MAMA MIA!" DP/SM cross-over one & oneshot


A secret story I've been working on! This was why I haven't updated, but this was stuck in my head for about... 1 month? Anyway I really hope you like this. Inspired by _**Winter-Stardust**_, _**FullMetalWWant**_,_** Ghostboy814**_, and_** Cantdecideonaname**_!!And I would like to thank my very good friend _**truephan**_, for helping me on the title and ideas!! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH _**TRUEPHAN**_!! Go easy on the story people it's my first time writing a story about Super Mario and Danny Phantom, but I'll try to do my best.

Set after PP and Super Mario Galaxy… Danny, Sam and Dan will be in their **Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots** animations. Mario, Luigi, Tyke the White Luma, (He's gonna have his previous name. I don't even know why they changed his name, but whatever.) Polari, the Black Luma, Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina and Bowser will be in their **Super Mario Galaxy** animations. Yoshi and Giga Bowser will be in his **Super Smash Bros. Brawl** animations, Toad in his **Mario Party 8** animations, and Toadsworth in his **Super Mario Sunshine** animations...

Man, that's mouthful... XP

If you never played the game, DO NOT READ!! CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS!!

_This means the characters are thinking_... K I'm done... R&R AND REVIEW PLZ!!

* * *

**HOT ON THE TRAIL**

_**Amity Park, Maple Street**_

Danny Fenton/Phantom, Samantha (Sam) Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton had just left Casper High, and were on their way to Fenton Works. "Got any homework?" Jazz spoke to the trio, holding her school binders under her arm.

Danny and Sam weren't paying attention and were gazing into each other smiling, and were holding hands. They eventually became an official couple after the events of the Dis-Asteroid.

Tucker saw this and waved his hand across the love birds' faces. "Hello? Earth to love birds. Are you there?" Tucker laughed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Danny said. "What were you saying, Jazz?" Sam asked the older sister.

"Do you guys have any homework?" Jazz repeated. "No." The trio answered.

They entered the door; they saw Jack and Maddie sitting on the couch working on… something…

"Hey mom, hey dad. What are you doing?" Danny asked them. "Hi sweetie! We're working on another portal, a portal to another world other then here and the Ghost World." Maddie replied

"What kind of world?" Tucker asked.

"We're not really sure yet." Maddie answered.

"Yeah, and mom. It looks like a giant pipe." Jazz stared at the 'deformed' portal.

"Your father's idea." Maddie pointed at Jack.

"I thought we could do a different appearance of a portal, so why not a pipe. Besides we have to finish it before our vacation, right Jazz?" Jack spoke. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I better start packing. When do we leave?" Jazz asked. "In 3-4 hours. Better hurry." Jack informed; looking at his watch as Jazz went upstairs.

"Are you sure you can handle being here for 2 weeks, Danny?" Maddie asked her son once more. "I'm 14 mom, I'll be alright; I've got Sam and Tucker with me too." Danny replied.

"Alright then. Just be careful and be prepared if a ghost comes." Maddie spoke. "I will. We're gonna head to the lab. Is that ok?" Danny asked. "Go ahead kids." Jack replied, and returned working on the pipe-like portal...

* * *

_**Ghost-Zone, Time Tower**_

... Deep in the far reaches of the Ghost-Zone. Clockwork, Master of Time, was in his tower watching over the young hero, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom...

8 months passed by since the Dis-Asteroid had nearly impact the earth, luckily, with the help of more then 10 thousand ghosts, everyone managed to turn the whole planet intangible.

"Well done, Danny. Well done." Clockwork smiled to himself, he then heard a small clatter. He turned to where a silver thermos containing the unspeakable evil, the device started shaking violently.

A maniac-like laugh echoed through the whole tower.

Clockwork braced himself for impact as the thermos exploded, taking half of the tower with it.

Smoke filled the now destroyed tower; Clockwork was on the floor pinned under some of the rubble from the destroyed tower, he didn't have the strength to get up. He glanced around for his Time Staff, only to find it snapped in half.

The smoke finally cleared up, someone was looking over at Clockwork. Someone he never wanted to see...

"I'll take that, thank you..." _It _spoke, venom dripping from every word as he took one of the medallions hanging on a shelf.

"Try to stop me now old man." The dark being threatened; he raised an arm and created a portal to the real world, and went through.

"Oh no..." Clockwork stared at the screen showing Danny and his friends in the lab. "Brace yourself young hero..."

* * *

_**Fenton Works, Fenton Lab**_

Danny, now in ghost-form, was practicing a new power he got the day before.

"... So what you're saying is. You have a new power, and its _fire_? Interesting..." Jazz wondered out-loud.

"It's actually pretty cool, first ice and now fire!" Danny spoke, as he shot some targets of ghosts with his flames, and for Danny's tradition, one of Jazz.

"Oh your hilarious, Danny." Jazz said.

"Hey, as Danny always says. 'When you got super powers you can afford to be.'" Tucker laughed.

... The day went by quickly; Tucker had to go home early, while his parents and Jazz left awhile ago for their 2 week vacation to Florida. Danny and Sam were on the balcony of the house, gazing at the sunset while holding hands.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He stared into Sam's gentile purple eyes.

"Yeah it is." Sam replied as she gazed into Danny icy blue eyes.

"I could stay up here forever." She continued.

"Me too." Danny replied.

"Hey. Look at this..." Danny told Sam as he raised his hand. A red and orange, beaming fireball appeared hovering over it.

A fiery phoenix was formed and began flying gracefully around the two.

Sam watched in awe.

Danny then made a white and light-blue phoenix out of ice, and joined the fire phoenix. Then the two phenomenal birds flew up into the settling sky and vanished.

As orange-red and light-blue fireworks lit up the sky.

Danny and Sam were both amazed at the event.

"Danny that was beautiful."

Then the two moved closer to each other, and faced each other. Then they kissed once more for about, 10 seconds. And broke apart after the best moment of their lives.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Danny. And thanks."

... The two hugged. As they let go, both looked into each others eyes...

Until Danny's ghost-sense went off...

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Something's in the house." Danny responded, getting more alert by the second.

"Come on." Danny transformed in his alter ego, Danny Phantom and carried Sam, going intangible and flew into the lab. Danny placed Sam down, and prepared himself for battle...

"Show yourself!" Danny shouted. His answer was answered as cold shivers run down his spine when they heard a sickening voice coming from the Ghost Portal.

"As you wish."

The voice spoke. Then out of nowhere, the one person he never wanted to see for a lifetime, appeared right in front of him and Sam...

"Hello Danny, Sam." It said.

"What are you doing here?!" Danny shouted at the dark being, he got in front of Sam to protect her.

"Or the real question is; how much pain you're in for." It shot out a green blast at Danny and, along with Sam, fell back and hit the wall hard.

Sam fell unconscious from the impact.

"I AM GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!!" The young halfa shouted, enraged.

It blasted Danny again away from Sam as it shot out some kind of green rope and tied her up. The tall figure held her over it's shoulder.

Danny slowly started to get up, shouting "LET HER GO!!"

Enraged, Danny lunged at the ghost but went intangible and flew up to the living room. In the far corner was the completed and installed pipe-like portal from hours ago. Danny followed.

"Leave her out of this! It's me you want!" He confronted the evil figure, but no avail. "And _she _is the key to my success of doing so." It said darkly.

It's hand was aiming at Sam's head as the hand glowed bright green...

"If you catch my drift." continued the ghost.

"NO!!" Danny screamed as he leapt at the ghost, but it's hand changed targets. "AAAAGGHH!!" Danny screamed in pain and was sent pounding into the wall hard and made cracks in them.

He slid down from the wall and reverted back to human form from the impact; he nearly lost consciousness, but stayed awake.

With Danny distracted and hurt the ghost spotted the pipe-portal, and it was the perfect time to get away. The ghost grinning evilly.

"I could do this all day, but I have plans to attend to." _He_ said to the injuredhalfa.

_He_ pulls down a lever on the portal, activating it. Colors started swirling around the inside. (Like the red pipes from Super Mario Sunshine)

By the time Danny stood up slowly while grasping his badly wounded side, the ghost had already jumped into the pipe-portal; with an unconscious Sam... Danny ran to the portal. "Sam!" He yelled, hoping for a response...

Nothing...

"... I'm coming, Sam... Please, hang on..." With that, he jumped into the portal to save the girl he loved all his life...

... **Dan Phantom** has returned...

And Danny must do everything in his power to stop him...

* * *

_**Koopa Kingdom, Bowser's Castle Entrance**_

Koopa Troop and Koopa Troopa soldiers marched back and forth in front of none other then Bowser Koopa's Castle. They wouldn't dare go in, since Bowser is once frustrated and angry.

But now they wanted to, due to them being scared to death by a dark shadow towering over them...

* * *

**_Bowser's Castle, Throne Room_**

King Bowser Koopa was pacing around the room with his arms behind his back. (Or shell for that matter.)

His son and heir of the throne, Bowser Jr., was standing near his throne in silence. "Um, dad? What are you doing?" Bowser Jr. couldn't help but asked. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm thinking." Bowser snapped at the young koopa.

Bowser's plan to steal the princess (For probably about the 100th time) has once again failed, thanks to the Mario Bros..

"All I ever wanted is to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy those pesky plumbers who always stand in my way! Is that so much to ask?!" Bowser shouted in annoyance.

"If you mean by having a poor defense and weak forces you call an army? Yes."

A cold, dark voice was heard in the room.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. looked around. "Who said that?! C'mon out wherever you are!!" The Koopa King ordered.

Then out of the shadows, was Danny Phantom's one true nightmare...

"Dan Phantom, if you please." Dan grinned.

"... King Bowser Koopa. And what're you doing here? And how'd you get past my guards?!" Bowser yelled.

"How I came is complicated to explain. But your guards? Consider them my official punching bags... Anyway I've heard your having a bit of trouble. Correct?" Dan questioned the rather large Koopa.

"... Yes. Why?" Bowser asked curiously.

"A nemesis of mine by the name of Danny Phantom is after the love of his life." Dan pointed to the still unconscious Sam, leaning against a pillar and is still tied up from the ectorope.

"But... Who are these, Mario Brothers I presume?" The ghost asked.

"Only one of the most annoying, pestering, big nosed brothers on the planet! I can't stand 'em!" Bowser roared while stomping his foot on the ground. Making the whole room vibrated, and causing Bowser Jr. to lose balance and fall.

Dan simply levitated, avoiding the vibration.

_If their just as 'good' as my past self... Maybe..._ Dan thought about what Bowser said about the Bros., and grins evilly.

"I've been thinking. You want to destroy those Mario Brothers. right?" Dan asks Bowser.

He replied, "Yes."

"And I want to destroy Danny Phantom. They will probably meet and try to take us down. But if we combine forces, neither won't stand a chance." Dan explained. Bowser thought about it and returned an evil smile.

"... I like the way you think, Phantom." The Koopa King agreed. Then an idea hit him like a power block.

"And I do so happen to have a plan on how to lure the Mario Bros. here. That way, we can destroy them, and that Phantom kid ourselves..." Bowser laughed evilly...

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom,**_

A light-green pipe appeared rising out of the ground, revealing Danny as he was shot out from the pipe and hit the ground.

Hard.

Which only made it worse for his injured side.

_Ow._

Danny remained down for a few moments, and slowly got back up to his feet. He stared at his left side. Showing a long torn in his shirt, and a long, wide gash and was bleeding fast.

He was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss, as he fell to his knees; his body hit the ground while grasping the wound in pain.

_C'mon Fenton get up! Sam needs you, GET UP!!_ Danny screamed in his thoughts to stand.

His vision started to fade. He tried to fight it, but he could barely stay awake any longer...

"Sam..." He said his last word, as he was consumed by darkness...

The last thing he heard was...

"MAMA MIA!!"

* * *

_**Koopa Kingdom, Castle Entrance**_

Dan and Bowser were preparing to strike the Mushroom Kingdom.

Goombas, ParaGoombas, Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, Bullies, Chain Chomps, Koopa Troopas, Koopa Troops, Paratroopas, Shy Guys, Hammer Bros. and Fire Bros. were training for the attack. Bowser Jr. was making sure they do so.

"We're almost ready, dad!" Bowser Jr. informed his father.

"Keep going son!" Bowser replied.

"This had _better_ work, for your sake." Dan threatened to Bowser.

"Don't worry, it'll work!" Bowser assured, sounding a little afraid. "But, what if, dare I ask, we lose?" Bowser was a little nervous of what the ghost will say...

"Oh, don't worry. I have my own way for _us_ to win." Dan replied, and walked away. Unknown to them that he was showing an evil smile...

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy...?_

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Bros. House**_

Danny woke up and groaned. He didn't know where he was due to his still blurry vision.

"Are you-a OK mister?"

Danny barely heard a voice, and it sounded Italian. "Huh?" His vision and hearing was now normal and he could see and hear who said that.

Two men around their 30s were standing near him smiling.

One was tall, had light-blue eyes, a smooth black mustache, brown hair, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, a green shirt and cap with an '**L**'.

The other was shorter. He also had light-blue eyes, a bit rougher black mustache, brown hair, wore lighter blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, a red shirt and cap with the letter '**M**'.

Then Danny sat up slowly from the couch and noticed his side has healed up, but still had bandages over his right shoulder and wrapped around his stomach. He put a hand to his forehead from the jolting pain. "Uugh... What happened?"

"We found-a you near our house and-a saw you were hurt. By the way, I'm-a Mario." The shorter one smiled.

"I'm Luigi, Mario's little brother." The taller one said smiling at his older brother.

"Great to meet you guys, I'm Danny Fenton. Sorry to intrude into your house." Danny apologized. "Don't-a worry about it." Mario replied to the young halfa.

"And, how did I heal so fast?" Danny wondered. He looked at the bandages while putting his shirt on.

"We used a fast-healing Super Shroom. It's a magic healing mushroom that can cure yourself in a jiffy." Luigi explained while holding up another Shroom.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another one. "Take it, you might find it useful." Luigi offered the Shroom to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny took the mushroom and placed it in his own pocket. He was amazed that a 'simple mushroom' can heal this fast. Even faster then his ghost powers.

"So, what-a brings you to-a the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario asked.

"I'm not really sure; I remember I was in my house and-"

Danny became horrified, he nearly forgot about...

"SAM!!" He jumped out of the couch and transformed into Danny Phantom by accident, startling Mario and Luigi.

He placed a hand to his face as he started falling backwards in exhaustion, and transformed back to human form. Luckily Mario and Luigi caught him.

"Wow! Take-a it easy, Danny!" Mario cautioned and helped him sit back on the couch.

"Ugh... Sorry you guys had to see that. But let's say I'm half-ghost. Don't tell anyone." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't-a worry Danny. Your secret is-a safe with us." Mario smiled.

"Thanks a lot guys. And sorry I spazzed out back there." Danny apologized. "It's alright; the Shroom takes time to heal anyway." Luigi spoke. He was a little jumpy after he saw Danny turn to a ghost. But held his ground.

"Well, I hope it heals soon. I can't leave Sam..." Danny paused as his face saddened. Mario noticed this. "Tell us what happened-a before you came-a here." Mario asked the boy.

"... I was in my house with my girlfriend, Samantha Manson. We were at the balcony. Then I sensed something was in the house. Thinking it was a ghost; we went into a lab my parents own and looked for it. Only to be ambushed by my dark-alternate self, named Dan Phantom. I'd rather not talk about him. Anyway, he gave me the wound and captured Sam. Jumping into a pipe-like portal my parents built. I went after him, but I guess I passed out after I got shot out of that pipe..."

Danny finished explaining.

"And that's when we found you right?" Luigi asked. And Danny nodded.

"We're sorry to-a hear that Danny. We can-a help you get her-a back! Eh, Weege?"

"You bet bro!"

The Bros. high-fived, as Danny stood up to Luigi's height.

"Ready to go?" Luigi smiled at the halfa. "I'm ready." Danny replied

Then they heard loud explosions outside.

"What was that?!" Danny shouted over the noise of the explosions and transformed into Danny Phantom.

Mario spoke, "Let's-a find out!"

Mario, Luigi and Danny both ran out of the house. Only to be horrified to see what was happening. Bob-Ombs were set off, causing explosions while the Toad Town citizens ran for their lives.

"MARIO AND LUIGI!!" A loud, booming voice was heard as they looked up. There they saw Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car.

"BOWSER!!" Mario yelled at the evil koopa.

To make things worse, Dan Phantom appeared floating near Bowser. Danny gritted his teeth with rage.

"YOU!!" Danny shouted angrily. "I'm touched. You noticed me." Dan laughed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAM??" Danny screamed. "Don't worry, she's safe... For now." Dan grinned evilly. Making Danny enraged.

Dan then noticed the Mario Bros..

"And these must be the so called Mario Bros... Pathetic." Dan laughed harder.

Mario growled. "What are-a you two up to?!" he shouted, changing the subject. His question was answered when Bowser held up...

"PRINCESS PEACH NO!!" Mario yelled at the top of his lungs in concern. The princess was tied up with Dan's ectorope.

"MARIO!! HELP!!" Peach was then shoved into the Koopa Clown Car.

"You know where to find us, Mario!! So come if you dare!! GWAHAHAHAA!!" Bowser laughed. He, Dan and the army followed back to the Koopa Kingdom. Some of the Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed.

"BELIEVE ME!! WE INTEND TO-A DO SO!!" Mario shouted one last threat to the koopa. Before turning back to his brother and friend.

"We're-a gonna have to stop-a by Peach's castle and-a ask Yoshi to help us out-a." Mario said in a serious tone.

"Looks like we're both in the same situation with different paths, Danny." Luigi said sadly.

"Actually, maybye not. Did you guys see that ghost who was with Bowser? Well, that was Dan. But he seemed to be working with Bowser, planning to destroy us. But unless we work together as a team, we can take 'em both." Danny then smiled with determination. The brothers smiled.

"You ready?"

Mario smiled at the halfa, then Luigi.

"We were born ready." Both brothers said.

"Alright, let's head to the castle!" Danny said smiling.

"Let's-a go!"

With that, the trio of heroes were running and flying to their first destination.

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach's Castle**_

"Pleasure to meet you, Danny Phantom." Toad introduced himself to Danny, as they shook hands. "The pleasure's all mine, Toad." Mario and Luigi were with Yoshi, explaining what happened at their house. Mario asked, "Yoshi, can you help us? We'll need a lot of help for a situation this big."

"_Anything for my old pal! Count me in!_" Yoshi said happily, licking Mario on the cheek. Luigi scratched his scales.

Toadsworth approached Mario. "Master Mario, aren't you forgetting something?" Mario became confused.

"What do you mean?" Luigi was also confused.

Toad and Toadsworth guided the four outside the castle entrance, when they noticed two white lights around the bushes to their right. To Mario and Luigi, it looked oddly familiar.

"Is that..." Mario stuttered at his words, He then had a heart-warming welcome by a long lost friend...

"TYKE!!"

Tyke the White Luma chirped happily in return and floated over to hug a tearful Mario. "I thought I-a would never see-a you again." Mario choked on his words.

"Tyke you're OK!" Luigi said happily, Tyke then leapt from Mario to Luigi.

"I missed you buddy."

The Mario Bros. haven't seen Tyke in MONTHS after they saved Peach from Bowser in space. They thought he was gone forever from being sucked into the black hole.

"Tyke told to me an' Toadsworth they were sent to help you by Princess Rosalina herself." Toad explained.

"They?" Danny wondered who Toad meant.

Toadsworth pointed his wooden staff at the bush. Another white light came from the bushes, and a black Luma appeared. It immediately flew over to Danny and waved a hello to him.

"Hi there." Danny waved back with a smile. The Luma then hugged him, and Danny hugged it back.

"Hey it's Polari! I remember-a him! I think-a he likes you, Danny." Mario laughed.

"Aw, I think I like him too." Danny chuckled. Polari floated onto Danny's head.

Mario signaled the gang, pointing to the back of the castle. "C'mon, I-a know what we can-a use to get to-a Bowser's Castle..." Mario led the gang to the back. They took a turn to their right, and Danny was struck in amazement...

... 21 Racing karts were parked... (_Mario Kart: Double Dash!!_)

"Just like old times eh bro?" Luigi smiled at his big brother. "Just like-a old times." Mario approached his Red Fire; he raised a hand and rubbed the hood, thinking back to the days he and Luigi raced against others...

He turned to his friends, and slightly tipped his cap in a cool way.

"Let's ride." Mario smiled.

Luigi and Yoshi ran to the Green Fire, Luigi was in the driver's seat and Yoshi was standing while holding the rails on the back. Mario got onto his kart; he and Luigi smiled at each other, and turned the ignition. Tyke was on Mario's lap, he patted him.

He noticed Danny and Polari running/floating toward his kart. "Jump on-a the way-a Yoshi does." Mario thumbed at the back seat.

Danny jumped onto the back, clutched onto the rails, and his feet planted onto the small metal platform. He smiled in excitement, and Polari floated above Danny and landed on his head. He also chirped in excitement.

Danny's seen kart races, but nothing like this.

"This is so cool!" He grinned. Yoshi did a playful wave at him. "_Hi!_" Danny chuckled and waved back.

The Red Fire and Green Fire drove slowly to the front of the castle. Toadsworth was at the entrance.

"Well, we're off… Take care guys!" Luigi and the others waved their goodbyes.

"Good luck to all of you!" "See ya later!" Toad and Toadsworth waved goodbye to the heroes.

Mario and Luigi both accelerated on their karts, Danny and Yoshi grasped on he rails, and they zoomed out on the open road...

_**Whooo! Oooooh yeah...  
**_

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
**_

_**When there's one day here and the next day gone  
**_

_**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
**_

_**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
**_

_**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
**_

_**Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
**_

_**Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
**_

_**Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

_**  
**_

_**We won't hesitate  
**_

_**To break down the garden gate  
**_

_**There's not much time left today  
**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long  
**_

_**If you're goin' my way, I wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Through all these cities and all these towns  
**_

_**It's in my blood and it's all around  
**_

_**I love you now like I loved you then  
**_

_**This is the road and these are the hands  
**_

_**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
**_

_**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
**_

_**Knock me down get back up again  
**_

_**You're in my blood  
**_

_**I'm not a lonely man  
**_

_**There's no load I can't hold  
**_

_**Road so rough this I know  
**_

_**I'll be there when the light comes in  
**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If your goin' my way, I wanna drive it all night long  
**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If your goin' my way, I wanna drive it all night long**_

The gang was having a blast while driving... Danny then realized about Sam, and his face dropped to a sad face.

Mario was also thinking if Peach was alright. And he too was worried. He looked at his left mirror, seeing Danny upset.

He knew Danny was concerned for Sam.

In the back, Danny was looking at the right mirror and saw a discouraged Mario.

**_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_**

They thought of the good times they had with each other's girl, and smiled.

**_A misunderstanding once _**

**_But now we look it in the eye_**

Smiling with pride, they knew what they had to do and stuck with it. And they gazed at the road and mission ahead...

**_Oooooh...Yeah!_**

_**There ain't no load that I can't hold  
**_

_**Road so rough this I know  
**_

_**I'll be there when the light comes in  
**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors  
**_

A bridge was approaching for the gang to cross, but it was broken. Danny had an idea.

"Check this out!"

He raised a hand, as it glowed an icy-blue. He shot out a wave of ice and it formed two ramps on the road near the ravine. One for the Red Fire and the other for the Green Fire. "Here we go!" Mario shouted.

The karts revved for the ramp, and leaped from the ramps and flew over the gap.

They approached the other side of the road, and landed safely with a loud thud.

Yoshi was jumping for joy. "_That was awesome! Let's do it again!_" The gang couldn't help but laugh

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long  
**_

_**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long  
**_

_**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimmie gimmie yeah**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long  
**_

_**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long...**_

They cheered and shouted, feeling wild and free. Feeling they can take on anything...

... Their destination was now Bowser's Castle to confront Dan Phantom and Bowser Koopa...

... Once and for all...

* * *

_**Bowser's Castle, Dungeon**_

Sam and Princess Peach were in their jail cells, Sam then noticed the princess was crying. She went over to Peach and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. She then looked at the weeping princess' pink dress, knowing that Sam HATES pink. But this time she didn't really care.

"Oh, Yes I am. I'm just worried." Peach responded, taking out a cloth from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, I've been wondering. Who's the oversized turtle that locked us in here in the first place anyway?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's just Bowser. He's always kidnapping me and is trying to take over my kingdom! But his plans always fail thanks to Mario and Luigi." Peach explained, smiling at the last statement.

"Who're they?" Sam asked the princess.

"Their the Mario Bros.. Their actually plumbers from a city called: 'New York', but always triumph over evil and save me in the end." Peach smiled at the last statement.

"But, who is that mysterious being with Bowser?" Peach asked Sam, who felt a bit uneasy about the question.

"... That was Dan Phantom. My boyfriend, Danny's worst enemy..." Sam didn't want to say anything else about him.

"And this, Dan, kidnapped you, and Danny's trying to save you?" Peach said, trying to fill in the answers.

"Yeah. I just hope he's OK." Sam's face saddened. "I'm certain he's alright. He may even be with Mario and Luigi trying to save us both." Peach smiled, trying to comfort the Goth girl.

Sam smiled.

"Oh pardon me, I'm Princess Peach Toadstool. Call me Peach."

"Samantha Manson. Sam's fine."

They shook hands...

* * *

_**Near the Koopa Kingdom,**_

Danny, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tyke, and Polari were almost near Bowser's Kingdom. Since it was dark out, they parked their karts and set up camp near a lake, far enough so no guards will approach or spot them.

Luigi and Yoshi went to the lake to grab some fish to eat. (As long as Yoshi doesn't eat 'em all.) Meanwhile, Danny (In human form) and Mario started the fire.

Mario flicked a fireball at the wood, lighting the fire.

"Got some more wood for the fire, Mario." Danny spoke. He walked to the plumber while carrying the stack of wood.

"Okie dokie, you-a can put them-a near the fire."

Danny placed the wood by the fire and settled logs for everyone to sleep on. He sat down with Polari and Tyke. Polari floated up and landed in Danny's hands. He laughed.

Mario chuckled at the sight.

Danny tickled Polari in the tummy, Tyke watched and chirped happily.

"Hey Mario, I've been thinking. Where did Tyke and Polari come from?"

"Well, they are-a called 'Luma'. They came-a from outer space. They and-a some others helped me-a rescue Princess Peach from-a Bowser's Galaxy Reactor." Mario explained pointing to the star-filled sky.

"Wow. I wish I could be up there."

Danny was curious about Mario's previous adventure. Especially out in space.

"And-a you will." Mario smiled.

"Really?" Danny grinned.

Mario returned the smile. "Anything for-a friend of mine."

Danny showed a warm smile. "Thanks a lot... And, who's Princess Peach? You kinda yelled for her back at your house."

Mario nearly showed a sad face, but shook it off and explained. "She's-a the princess soon to-a be queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. The most-a kindest, caring, good-hearted princess I've-a ever seen..." Mario nearly started day-dreaming about the princess.

"Hehehe, I'm sure she is." The young halfa chuckled at Mario's love-struck expression.

"Hey, Toad mentioned something about someone named, Princess Rosalina." Danny remembered.

"Ah yes, she's another princess like-a Peach. But she's-a the Princess of-a the Stars. And-a the adopted mother of-a the Luma. Like Tyke and-a Polari here." Tyke then floated over to Mario and landed on top of Mario's cap. Chirping happily.

Danny smiled at the black and white Lumas.

"I-a first met Princess Rosalina somewhere called-a the Gateway Galaxy, and-a Tyke gave me the ability to-a do a 'Star Spin'. Her duty is-a to watch over and protect-a the Cosmos as well as-a the Luma." Mario replied, leaving Danny amazed.

"Wow..." Danny was lost in his words.

"Yeah... Lots of-a things in-a the outer atmosphere are-a really amazing." Mario smiled with pride. "Danny, since you're-a half ghost, what-a kind of powers do-a you have?"

"Basic powers, like invisiblilty, intangibility, flying, ghost stingers, ectoshields, and ectoblasts. My speical powers include my Ghostly Wail, Ice, and I learned a new power. Fire." Danny replied, showing a fireball in his hand, as it withers away.

"Mine is-a also fire!" Mario raised his hand and a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand. It too withered away.

"Looks like we have something in common." Danny smiled.

Then a voice was heard from the lake.

"I thought it was gonna take us all night to get all these fish!" Luigi laughed. Yoshi was carrying a stack of fish on his back.

"And I think it's-a gonna take all-a night 'till that-a smell goes away! Oh Mama Mia!" Mario joked, holding his nose and his hand fanning across his face. "Ho ho, very funny bro." Luigi smiled and chuckled.

Danny lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at the fish pile. A small red fireball shot out, and burned the fish.

Danny blew the smoke from his finger. "Ding! Fish are done."

"Nice shot!" Mario complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Well, we better start eating fast before Yoshi does." Luigi replied, gesturing to Yoshi sitting near Danny. Yoshi had a batch of cooked fish in his mouth.

"_Sorry Luigi. I'm just soooo hungry!_" The green dino spoke, after swallowing the fish hole.

"Are you never?" Danny joked as he scratched Yoshi's scales, his tail flinged up happily...

... The sky turned from dark-blue to pitch-black with the brightest stars. Yoshi ate the last pair of fish, and did a loud burp.

"_Excuse me._" Yoshi blushed, as everyone laughed.

Danny then stared at the night sky.

"It's late, we should turn in early." Luigi yawned. "_It is getting late, I guess I'm gonna-_" Yoshi fell asleep immediantly near one of the logs.

The gang chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the sack too." Danny layed his head down on the log. Polari climbed onto his chest and fell asleep peacefuly. Danny smiled, shutting his crystal-blue eyes.

Luigi rested his head on Yoshi's back without waking him up. Yoshi then moved his tail onto Luigi like a blanket. As they fell asleep.

Mario rested his head on his arm, with his cap on the ground next to him for Tyke to sleep in. And closed their eyes.

"'Night everyone."

"'Night, Danny."

... The fire burned out silently, as the heroes slept through the night...

* * *

_**Koopa Kingdom, Bowser's Castle**_

The next morning, the heroes continued their way to Bowser's Kingdom. They managed to sneak past the Koopa guards (Thanks to Danny's invisibility act.) and into the castle.

"We have to-a be careful, I'm sure Bowser and-a Dan set up traps just-a for us." Mario warned.

"What else is new." Luigi remarked.

Tyke was hiding under Mario's cap and made a quiet frightened sound. "It's OK Tyke, nothing to be afriad of." Danny tried to comfort the young Luma.

The next thing they knew, three small Bullet Bills and a BIG one came out of nowhere and was thundering toward them!

"_Except that!_" Yoshi yelled.

"SPLIT UP!" Danny shouted as the heroes scattered. Three of the Bullet Bills crashed to the ground and exploded. The big Bullet Bill changed directions, and was headed for Mario in great speed. He had no time to dodge.

"LOOK OUT!" Danny screamed, he flew as fast as he could and pushed Mario out of the way. The Bullet Bill crashing into the wall, exploding.

"Thanks-a bunch, Danny. I owe-a you one." Mario sighed in relief and smiled. Tyke floated out of Mario's cap and landed on the ground, he then spun around dizzingly and fell. The gang chuckled.

"Hehe, you OK Tyke?" Luigi came with Yoshi.

Tyke chirped in reply. Polari helped Tyke to float and both went onto Yoshi's back.

A loud noise was heard around the entrance of the castle. "Who goes there?!" One of the castle guards heard the gang.

Danny freaked out. "AllinfavorofsplittinglikeabananasayAI!"

"AI!!"

* * *

_**Bowser's Castle, Throne Room**_

They ran to the next room, or at least they think so due to that it was dark in the room.

"_Boy is it dark in here. Where's the light switch?_" Yoshi spoke. Tyke and Polari were glowing white for them to see where they are. "Here's one." Danny smiled.

The heroes saw they were in another room. Mario remembers it.

"Guys... I think-a we should head-a to another room." He started to worry. Then the lights had turned on. Revealing they were in Bowser's throne room.

Much to their horror, they saw Dan Phantom and Bowser smirking at them. Near them were Sam and Princess Peach in a cage. With a white energy shield sorrounding it.

"Danny!"

"Mario!"

The girls screamed for help.

"Sam!"

"Peach!"

The boys shouted in concern.

"Well well, if it ain't the Mario Bros. and Danny Phantom." Bowser spoke. "Long time no see." Dan smirked at the ghost boy.

"Let-a them go, Bowser!" Mario yelled angrily. "Uh, what's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah. NO! GWAHAHA!!" Bowser laughed. Dan was not amused.

"Let's just do this the old fashioned way." Dan took out a device with a red button on it. He pressed it, and another cage came dropping down. Trapping Luigi, Yoshi, Tyke and Polari. Another white shield appeared around the cage.

"Guys!!" the two remaining heroes glared at the dasterdly duo.

Bowser smirked. "Fair's fair boys. Now it's time for a little two-on-two."

"The game ends here."

The battle was on...

Danny striked Dan as he blasts him to the wall, but recovered and blasted Danny, but missed.

Bowser breathed fire at Mario but triple-jumped in mid-air and flicked a fireball at Bowser, hitting him in the chest. Mario shot out another fireball but missed, and Bowser performed his Whirling Fortess and hit his target. Mario stood up and shot out many fireballs, narrowly missing the Koopa King.

Danny started shooting his own fireballs at Dan, he created a shield to block the attack. Dan then released a huge ectoblast, it hit Danny straight at the chest and sent him flying. He was about to hit a wall, but managed to get his feet to hit it. He launched himself and punched Dan in the chest. Sending him crashing into the wall.

Mario had grabbed Bowser by the tail and swung him around. "Just-a like old times eh-a Bowser!" Mario smirked and released Bowser. He was then smashed to the wall, dazed.

Danny and Mario landed side-by-side, smiling with pride. Danny then looked at Luigi, Yoshi, Tyke and Polari. He then shot out an ectoblast at the cage.

They ran/floated over to aid the heroes...

"Do you still wanna do this the easy way? Or the hard way." Danny smirked.

Dan then stood up slowly, enraged. He looked at Bowser who was still stunned. And smiled evily.

"How about the slow and painful way!" Dan then turned intangible and flew inside Bowser, overshadowing him.

"Oh no..." Danny knew what was gonna happen... And he wished it wasn't...

Bowser immediantly stood up from Dan going inside him "Hey! W-what are you doing?!" Bowser screamed. "I'm just making some adjustments!" Dan echoed from the inside. "Get! out of me!! AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Bowser held his head like it was gonna explode.

The heroes backed away, horrified of what was happening...

Bowser grew three times his regular size into 30 feet tall. Horns grew more larger like bull horns. Teeth grew more long, and sharp as knives. His hair had also grown longer, and became on fire. The shell and tail had more spikes on them and his claws got long and sharp like swords. As for his eyes, they were glowing menacing white. Filled with hate and revenge.

Now Mario must live through his own worst nightmare...

... **GIGA BOWSER**...

He let out a demon-like roar, and glared at the heroes… He punched his huge fist against the wall, with a button. Another cage came coming down towards them.

Danny and Mario managed to roll and dodge but Luigi, Yoshi, Tyke and Polari weren't so lucky. "_Not again!_" Yoshi yelled in frustration. "This never gets old does it?" Luigi leaned his head against the bars.

The girls from the other cage stared wide-eyed at the beast.

"No..." Peach was paralized.

GB (Giga Bowser) gave a cold, death glare at Mario, and made the first swipe at him. He ended up crashing into the wall with his cap falling off, and flew near GB. He struke the cap from the ground with one claw and whipped it away behind him. He was about to lunge for Mario until Danny shot a large ectoblast to distract him.

"RUN!!"

Mario tried to do so. But with faster reflexes, GB got up and swung his spiked tail, hitting Mario and made three, deep scars on his chest, along with two on his left arm. He screamed and dropped to the floor grasping the chest-wound, wincing in pain.

Everyone was horrified. Danny gasped at his wounded friend. He looked away... He became consumed in rage, his eyes glowed brighter green.

"I'm gonna, KILL YOU!!"

Danny flew 112 mph at GB. He threw massive punches, ecto, ice, and fireblasts at the beast...

After a few hits, GB smirked. And done something unnexpecting...

He roared as red waves of energy came from his mouth. GB had performed Danny and Dan's Ghostly Wail...

"AAAAGGGHH!!" Danny was sent flying. He was slammed against the wall, and collapsed to the floor. Changing back to human form. "DANNY!!" Sam cried.

Mario saw this and stood up, ignoring the stinging from his scars. He ran to aid his friend. But GB quickly raisied his clawed hand, and grabbed Mario. He struggled to free himself. GB then threw the plumber as hard as he could, he slammed against a wall and tumbled onto the floor, near his tored cap. And stayed motionless.

Danny regained conciousness and rubbed the back of his neck. He stared at GB in terror. GB finally spoke, "**Time to finish what I started!**" in a sick, twisted mixture of Dan and Bowser's voice.

Then something else happened.

GB held up his hand, and a huge red fire/ectoblast appeared. He charged it up and aimed for Danny. He was still weak from the impact and couldn't move or go ghost... Sam and everyone else were helpless. They couldn't do anything to help their friend...

Mario was on his knees, his hands pressed on the floor trying to maintain his balance. He noticed his hat near him. Then he looked at Danny, his brother and friends. They were terrified. And GB was preparing to attack...

His cap was for good luck, but all he wanted was for everyone to be safe. Even if it costs his life.

Mario stood up slowly, while clutching his arm. And let go. He showed a face of determination and anger.

He ran...

"**Say farewell to your friends, kid! And to your life!**" GB laughed. Worse then the devil itself...

He released the blast...

"This ones-a for DANNY!!" Mario shouted. The gang saw the plumber back on his feet. But were confused of what he was gonna do...

Until Mario leapt between the blast and Danny...

... And took the hit...

Mario screamed in excruciating pain and impact of the blast. He was sent flying, crashing and tumbling to the floor on his back. Badly bruised and wounded with his eyes shut, and wasn't moving.

"MARIO!!" Danny and the gang shouted. The young halfa then faced GB with a cold glare and growled at him. He finally had enough strength and went ghost. He shot out a powerful ectoblast which caught GB off guard, and fell back four feet. Danny stood up quickly, but he hit his head on something while standing up.

"Ow! What was that?" Danny noticed a block above him. And on top was a large orange and red mushroom. Danny just stared at it in confusion.

Luigi had an idea, and yelled, "Danny! That's a Mega Mushroom! (New Super Mario Bros.) It can help you defeat Giga Bowser! Grab it, Hurry!" Danny hesitated, anything is better then being beaten by an OVER-sized turtle... So he grabbed it...

Danny's aura glowed a more blinding white light. He felt stronger by the second; the mushroom was giving him more power...

Sam watched in awe, even Tyke and Polari. Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach were smiling.

GB stood up while holding his horned head. He opened his blank eyes and realized what was happening.

"**NO!**" GB was about to attack, but then the white light surrounding the halfa had ceased...

... The next thing they knew...

... Danny was 30 feet, up to GB's height. His aura was glowing gold, eyes were entirely shining gold, emblem was gleaming gold, and his hands were flaming gold...

And he looked angry...

"_**Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size.**_" Danny smirked; his voice was louder and echoic, booming across the whole room.

"**Let's finish this, ghost boy!**" GB roared.

"_**Bring it on!**_" Danny stood in a battle position.

Danny shot out a gold ectoblast, and it hit GB between the eyes, but he shot a large red blast. Hitting Danny on the right arm, but recovered. He charged up a fireball. GB did the same. As they released it, the gold and red blasts collided into one big energy wave. It exploded and both the giant koopa and halfa were launched back, each hitting the wall behind them.

GB became a bit stunned and stayed down. As for Danny, he slid down the wall while holding his head. But felt something on the wall. He looked over his shoulder, and saw another button and it was pressed in...

He looked at Sam, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Tyke and Polari's cage. The shield surrounding the cages disappeared. Now was the chance to free everyone.

"**_Stand back everyone._**" Danny raised a finger, and aimed at Sam and Peach's cage. A golden ectoblast was shot and hit their cage lock, making an opening for them. Then he switched targets and blasted the others' cage lock, another opening for them.

"_**Help Mario. I'll take care of this.**_" Everyone did so. Sam looked at Danny, smiling. Danny's threatening glowing eyes became gentile, as he smiled back.

He took one last look at Sam, and flew back into battle. Sam ran to the others.

Peach was the first to reach Mario. She knelt beside his right side, while clutching his cold hand. Luigi was near his head; he slid his hand under Mario's head and rested it onto Luigi's legs, to Peach's better view. Sam gently placed a hand on Mario's left shoulder. Yoshi had a few tears in his eyes, he was sitting near Peach. As for Tyke and Polari, they were near Mario's left side, beside where Sam was. Both were crying for their fallen friend...

"Mario." Peach tried to wake him...

He did a silent moan; he faced Peach and slowly half-opened his eyes. He managed to say, "Peach..."

"I'm gonna get help-" Peach nearly cried. She flinched to stand up, but was stopped by Mario's tightened grasp on her hand.

"No..." He panted, "Stay..."

Peach paused for a moment. She looked at the others and back to Mario, she nodded.

Danny blasted GB to the ground again, making GB really frustrated.

He growled, "**Eat this, you worthless runt!**" GB pulled his head back while taking a deep breath. He was gonna do another wail.

"_**Guys! Cover your ears now!**_" Danny warned the others and they did so. He himself took a deep breath.

And both the giants released their wails.

It collided, making a huge explosion. Danny quickly powered up gold shield protecting him and the gang, safe from the explosion. GB had no time and was caught in the explosion.

He was on the ground severely injured, but slowly stood up. "**I'm still strong enough to defeat you, freak!**" GB got ready to attack.

Danny gritted his teeth; his gold eyes were glowing brightly.

"_**It's time I finished you off, once and for all!**_" Danny's hands started glowing. An energy ball mixed with ecto, fire, ice, and from the power of the Mega Mushroom, formed above his hands. It grew almost the size of GB's head. And he released it...

GB put his arms around his face. The blast came thundering towards him...

... It went 'through' him. GB and the others were surprised.

"**What was that all about?!**" GB was confused, but he felt a bit strange. His answer was Danny flying in front of his friends, and created another shield covering him and the others.

Suddenly, GB grasped his head in sudden pain.

"**What did you do?! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!**" GB held his head with both hands. The pain started to get worse. That's when he realized...

The blast went 'inside' him… And it was causing major pain inside him...

GB roared in excruciating pain, gold streaks of light emerged through his body. And it started cracking...

Danny and the gang looked away from the shield and horror.

The light around GB became brighter. His roars of pain echoed the room...

... And he exploded...

Gold dust emerged from the spot... It was finally over...

Giga Bowser and Dan Phantom, ... were destroyed... (Let's say both died the same way Tom Riddle died in Harry Potter 2)

The gang saw Bowser, completely normal, and on the ground; badly injured and was unconscious, but was still breathing.

Danny let the shield down. A white light emerged from the halfa, glowing brightly. Danny seemed to shrink, as he was now his normal size and in human form.

He turned and looked at the others; they looked back at him...

Danny saw Mario awake, and ran to Mario's side and knelt by Tyke and Polari. He stared at everyone, and back to Mario.

"Hey pal. How're you doin'?" Danny did a weak smile. "Been better." Mario replied weakly, returning the smile.

Danny spoke, "We'll get you through this."

Mario didn't say anything, but sighed heavily. Danny looked at a tearful Sam, showing a regretful face. He looked back at his injured friend.

"... We should never have come here. I've put you and everyone else in danger." His voice started to break.

"None of that-a matters, Danny... Your-a my friend..." Mario smiled weakly; his voice became more weak and raspy. "... Best friend..." A single tear came down Danny's cheek.

Mario nearly spoke. But, his eyes started to close, and his head shifted back to Peach...

... He stopped breathing...

Danny couldn't hold back his tears, as they came running down his face. He sobbed quietly...

"Mario..." Danny shook his friend's shoulder, but nothing happened...

He was gone...

Tyke held onto Mario's limb arm, and cried. Polari put an arm on Tyke, trying to comfort him...

... All they could do was mourn over their hero. Brother. And best friend...

* * *

_**Outer Space, Gateway Galaxy**_

... On a far off comet, a house was settled. A few Luma were near the house, and were surrounding a crystal ball. A human being was watching over it as well...

It was the princess herself: Princess Rosalina.

She watched the whole event, from beginning to end. The crystal ball stopped at the heroes crying for their friend, Mario...

A single tear flowed down Rosalina's face, closing her eyes. "You've done well. All of you... It may seem to late... But there's still hope..."

Rosalina raised her wand, and gently tapped the crystal ball. An ice-blue mist appeared above it.

It sprinkled over the ball, and it seemed to go 'inside' it...

... Unknown to the gang, a small portal opened. As it started closing, the blue mist came flowing toward Danny. Slowly, it poured into his pocket...

* * *

_**Bowser's Castle, Throne Room**_

Danny opened his eyes from his thoughts, and looked down at his dead friend. A tear leaked from his eye as he closed them and looked away...

Then Danny widely opened his eyes. He had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the Super Shroom given from Luigi earlier.

"It's too late." Luigi spoke, knowing that the Shroom couldn't help revive his brother.

Danny didn't really agree. He could at least try...

Danny held up the Shroom and crushed it in his hands, turning it into light-blue dust. He sprinkled it over Mario's body.

Danny closed his eyes, hoping the Shroom will work. Luigi didn't think it'll work, but all he wanted was his only brother back. He too closed his eyes and hoped.

Sam, Peach, Yoshi, Tyke and Polari joined in. They closed their eyes...

"Open."

Something in Danny's mind told him. While opening his eyes, Danny could've sworn he heard a small noise... Everyone else were looking at Mario, they too heard the noise.

The noise was a silent moan... Coming from Mario...

"... Mario?" Danny spoke. He and the others desperately hoped for him to respond... Another moan was heard, and Mario slowly shifted his head an inch...

The gang relieved... Mario's alive... He half-opened his eyes. He saw everyone looking over him, smiling. He finally spoke, but in a weak voice, "... Hey guys." Mario managed a smile.

Luigi and Sam stood while gently grabbing Mario's arms, and hoisted him onto his feet.

His wounds were almost healed, but everyone was only glad he's alive and well.

"I'm so glad your ok, Mario!" Peach wrapped her arms gently around Mario, hugging him. He returned the hug.

"We all are!" Yoshi spoke. "... I thought you were gone, bro." Luigi came in and hugged is older brother.

"Me too." Mario replied. "But… How-a did I-a...?"

All eyes were on Danny. "... I used one of Luigi's Super Shrooms you used on me." Luigi looked down sadly. "I'm sorry if, I ever doubted you."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Luigi. None of us ever really knew it would work. But, by some miracle... It did." Danny looked at Mario and smiled. The plumber smiled back.

The two heroes shook hands. "I owe-a you my-a life, Danny. Thank–a you." Mario said. "It's what I do." Danny replied.

"Yes... Well, we should head back to the Mushroom Kingdom now." Peach insisted.

"Anywhere but here thank you very much." Sam joked. The gang laughed...

... Luigi was driving the Red Fire with Tyke on his lap. Mario was holding onto the rails and Peach holding onto Mario. Yoshi drove the Green Fire and Danny grasped the rails, having Polari on his head, and Sam held Danny's waist...

"This is so cool!" Sam shouted in delight. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

He was relieved that everything worked out great. But best of all, was being back with Sam. Along with his friends.

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town**_

... The gang made it back to the kingdom. They were greeted by the Toad citizens, cheering and screaming for their victory.

The crowd formed a pathway to the end of the town leading to the castle entrance; the heroes drive their karts through, and waved at the crowd. Danny and Sam smiled; this reminded them a lot of Amity Park.

At the entrance were Toad and Toadsworth. They waved at the gang as they walked over to the duo. The crowd circled around them.

"Oh thank heavens, you're all alright!" A joyful Toadsworth spoke happily "Great to see everyone's ok!" Toad continued.

"Oh Toad and Toadsworth I missed you!" Peach quickly got of the kart, and hugged the two mushrooms. "We too missed you... Ah, Princess, there's someone here to see all of you." Toadsworth told Peach, as the gang got off the karts.

Toadsworth pointed his staff at the castle doors, the gang just stared. To everyone's surprise, a light-blue portal opened. A figure stepped out of the portal as it closed; she was wearing a cosmic blue dress, a wand with a gold star on the tip...

Danny remembered what Mario said about her. "... Princess Rosalina." "Mama Mia..." Mario didn't believe it was her.

"Hello, everyone." Rosalina spoke to the gang, taking a small bow. The gang bowed the same.

Tyke and Polari chirped happily from seeing their mother again, and floated over to Rosalina as she smiled a hello to them.

Peach then asked her, "Princess Rosalina, how did you reach our planet? You don't come until the next..."

"100 years, yes." Rosalina explained. "My children helped me to construct a machine, designed to create a portal and is able for me to travel anywhere in the universe." Rosalina noticed Danny and Mario, she smiled.

"And you must be Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom." Danny was surprised. "Yes I am."

Rosalina replied, "I've heard great things from you, Danny." Danny smiled proudly.

Rosalina continued. "And I am pleased that you helped Mario on his journey." Both heroes smiled at each other. "Anything for a friend of mine." Danny replied, as Mario chuckled at his comment.

Yoshi then walked up to Danny. "_Hey, you don't know how to get back home, do you?_" Yoshi spoke.

"Well, no..." Danny and Sam looked at each other. "Why can't-a they use-a the warp pipe-a?" Mario asked the gang.

"I don't think they can go back the way you came, since their from another dimension." Luigi added. "But, how do we get home then?" Danny was puzzeled. In fact, no one didn't really know how Danny and Sam was gonna get home.

"Don't worry. I have the solution to your problems." Rosalina walked over to Mario and Danny.

She raised her wand, and spun the tip a few times. In the process, two necklaces were floating above the gang. They watched in awe.

"These necklaces are portals to each of your worlds, in which you can access anytime. And you can bring more then one person along with you." Rosalina explained, as she made the necklaces float over to Mario and Danny.

Each necklace had Danny and Mario's logo.

One necklace had a shining red and silver '**M**' logo, and it floated over to Danny. It disappeared but reappeared around Danny's neck.

The other was a gleaming silver '**DP**' emblem. It too floated to Mario, disappearing and reappearing around Mario's neck as he touched it.

"If you wish, you may return home now." Rosalina told Danny.

Danny nodded. He looked at his necklace to go home, but puased. He looked over at Sam, she smiled.

Danny looked back at Mario and the others, and smiled.

"... Actually... I think we can stay here a bit more. My parents don't come back from their vacation in 2 weeks." Danny and Sam looked back, seeing everyone grinning.

Danny stared back at Rosalina. "If, that's alright with you."

Rosalina understood. "Of course. Like I said before, you may go whenever you wish… Now I'd love to stay, but I have to leave. It was wonderful to see all of you again." Rosalina said her last goodbye, as she turned to the portal.

Tyke turned to the gang, and floated to Mario, hugging him one last time. "Oh, I'm-a gonna miss-a you Tyke old pal." Mario nearly choked on his words. Danny smiled at the sight.

Polari stopped behind Rosalina, and took one last look at Danny. He quickly floated over to the young halfa and hugged him tightly, chirping sadly. "Aw, it was great being with you, Polari. I'll miss you." Danny smiled warmly at the black Luma, as he hugged him back.

Rosalina was smiling happily at her two children and the two heroes. They were really the best of friends. "... If you'd like, they can stay with you for today." The gang and Luma grinned.

Danny spoke, "Really?"

Rosalina nodded, as her children chirped in happiness. While the gang and crowd celabrated, she stepped into the portal and vanished, as the portal disappeared.

Danny asked Mario, "What should we do now?" Mario smirked. "Well... Tyke, Polari and-a the other Luma can-a turn into these-a 'Launch Stars', and can-a launch you to-a..." Mario pointed up as everyone looked up.

Danny also smirked. "... Shall we?"

"... Let's-a do it." Mario replied.

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town Times Square**_

"Here's a good clearing!" Danny shouted to the gang. They were in the middle of Toad Town where the Star Festival took place a few months ago, and It was the perfect spot to launch.

Mario, Luigi, Sam, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Toadsworth, Tyke and Polari ran/floated to Danny. The crowd who greeted them all was following too.

"You ready?" Mario asked his friend, smiling.

"You bet I am." Danny replied.

The two high-fived

"OK guys! Go for it!" Luigi signaled Tyke and Polari. Tyke went infront of Mario as Polari went infront of Danny.

The two Luma started to glow brightly. As they got brighter, they transformed into Launch Stars. Black for Danny, and white for Mario.

The gang and crowd backed up to give the two heroes more room to blast off. "Good luck guys!" The gang said at once.

"Here we go!" Danny and Mario shouted at once.

They jumped once...

They jumped twice...

They jumped the third time in their Launch Stars, and in five seconds, they were launched into space. Sam and Peach smiled warmly, as the others and crowd cheered...

"THIS IS EVEN COOLER!!" Danny shouted and Mario laughed.

They flew through the Gateway Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy, Honeyhive Galaxy, Space Junk Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy, Beach Bowl Galaxy, Ghostly Galaxy, Drip Drop Galaxy, Gusty Garden Galaxy, FreezeFlame Galaxy, Dusty Dune Galaxy, Golden Leaf Galaxy, Toy Time Galaxy, Deep Dark Galaxy, and Melty Molten Galaxy.

This was one heck of an adventure for both Danny Phantom and Super Mario...

They never took of their necklaces, and Danny and Mario were able to keep in touch. They became great friends...

* * *

_**FIN**_

_(Insert 'Super Mario Galaxy Credits' music here.)_

_**Cast of Danny Phantom**_

_David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Grey DeLisle as Samantha "Sam" Manson_

_Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley_

_Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton_

_Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton_

_Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton_

_Eric Roberts as Dan Phantom_

_David Carradine as Clockwork_

_**Cast of Super Mario**_

_Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth_

_Jen Taylor as Princess Peach, and Toad_

_Scott Burns as Bowser Koopa_

_Eric Roberts & Scott Burns as Giga Bowser_

_Dolores Rogers as Bowser Jr._

_Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi_

_Mercedes Rose as Princess Rosalina_

_?? as Tyke the White Luma_

_?? as Polari the Black Luma_

**Danny and Mario: Thank you so much for watching our movie!**

* * *

DONE!! Man this was long and fun to do. Anyway, this has been the very first clearest thing that popped up... And this was more longer then_ Hope is Restored_... 30 pages this thing took up... Yeah I just threw in the whole 'Galaxy' part in for fun. XP if you were wondering, and this is the actual cast of the characters for real. Thank you all who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review! See ya later!!


End file.
